Niece of Hero
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: All Might has a sister? But wait, he’s an uncle! And where does Hikari fits in all of this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari's POV**

I wait all alone in the dark cell of mine. The silence in the air is eerie and unsettling. I tug lightly on the chains around my wrist. My sea green eyes sweep 'round the room. The echo of footsteps slowly approaches my position. I look at Tomura as he looks down at me.

"You ready to see All Might die," he says as the door opens up.

"You can't kill him," I say as Tomura forces me up onto my feet.

"Of course we can little girl. We have Nomu. All Might won't be able to defeat him," Tomura boast as he drags me to the main area.

I blow my blonde hair out of my face. I look over at the man with the warp Quirk. He looks at me, then at Tomura.

"Everything ready," he asks.

"Yes. All we need to do is get to USJ."

I look between the two villains. I frown and I sit down on the stool at the bar. The chains clang onto the ground as the villains look at me.

"Let's go."

 **Izuku's POV**

We look at the fountain in shock as villains appear out of the portal.

"Look," Uraraka says as she points towards them. "They have a hostage!"

I follow her finger to see that they do have someone chained up. Her blond hair falls past her waist. Her wrist and ankles are in chains. She glances up at us and she smiles sadly at us.

"We have to free her somehow," I say.

"We can worry about that later," Mr. Aizawa says as he puts his goggles on. "Thirteen, keep an eye on the students."

Mr. Aizawa then leaps down the stairs and towards the villains.

 **Hikari's POV**

I watch as the battle continues on. Eraser Head continues to go after the villains that Tomura brought with him. I glance at Tomura to see him getting upset, since All Might isn't here yet. I am sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Watch over our guest," Tomura tells these two goons as he walks towards Eraser Head.

They look at me as I sit there. I look around as I try and spot some of the UA students. I spy three near the water. One looks like her Quirk is a frog. The purple hair boy have balls as his hair. The last one have green hair and is in the UA gym clothes instead of his hero costume. It must be getting repaired. I slowly stand up. The two goons are too busy watching Tomura to see my movement.

 _'Just need to break the chains and I can get to safety,'_ I think. _'Good thing that my Quirk can help me out.'_

I wrap my left hand around the cuff on my right wrist. With a quick tug, the cuff breaks. I look over at the goons to see that they didn't notice what I just did. I smile and I do the same thing to the cuff on my left hand. I sit back down on the fountain to get rid of the cuffs around my ankles. I break the cuffs off of my ankles and then I stand back up. I walk over to the goons and I smile as I stand behind them.

"You guys are the worst babysitters ever," I say as I knock their heads together.

They fall to the floor unconscious. I smile at my handy work. I look around to see that no one has noticed that I am free.

"Ah well, I better get to the UA students at the entrance or the ones at the water," I muse. "Ah well...It doesn't matter where I go. Though, I'll go to the group in the water."

I smile as crouch down. I then leap up high into the air. My smile widens as the wind blows through my hair. I see the green hair boy spot me as he points me out to his two friends. They look at me and I wave at them as I start to fall. I look at Tomura to see that he and Eraser Head have stop fighting and are now looking at me.

"The babysitters you hired stink! I give them a rating of -10," I holler out as I smile.

 **Izuku's POV**

I look at the girl as she salutes the villain with a punch of hands as she sprouts a pair of scaly blue wings.

"Wow. Those are beautiful wings ribbit," Tsu says.

"Yeah. I wonder what her Quirk is," I say as she lands next to us.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Hikari Fujimura," she says as she smiles at us.

"Hello. My name is Izuku Midoriya. These are my classmates and friends Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta," I tell her.

The door to USJ opens and we look over to see All Might standing there. I smile, knowing that we win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari's POV**

I look over at All Might and I smile.

"He actually came," I mutter.

"Of course he came! He is the best," Mineta says as he cries.

I blink as tears start to roll down my cheek. I wipe them away as I glance away from the students of UA.

"We should get Eraserhead and head over to the others," I say as I look at them.

"Good idea. Then we won't get in All Might's way while he take care of them," Midoriya says.

I look over to where their teacher is. Nomu is keeping him under him. All Might suddenly springs forward at a fast speed. I blink and we are all away from the water and Eraserhead is with us.

"Awesome," Mineta says as he looks at All Might in awe.

"Young Midoriya, take Aizawa and the others to the entrance. I will take care of them," All Might says.

"They are here to kill you," I say as they all look at me. "Nomu is supposed to be as strong as you are."

"Do not worry young lady! I will defeat them," All Might says as he smiles and shows a 'thumbs up' at me.

"I believe you will," I say as I place Aizawa onto my back. "Let's go. Mineta, can you please grab his legs? It will help us get to the others faster."

"Uh, yeah sure," Mineta says as he puts his legs on his shoulders.

"Thanks. So that means you two will be our bodyguards, just in case any of the villains wake up from their nap. Is that alright with you guys? I can take one of your places," I say as we start to walk towards Thirteen and the other.

"I don't mind carrying Aizawa-sensei ribbit," Asui says.

"If you want to, I don't mind changing places."

"Alright then ribbit," Asui says as we change places.

I walk a bit in front of Asui and Mineta as we continue to walk towards the other. I glance over at Midoriya as he keeps looking back to where All Might is.

"You can go back if you feel like you need to," I say as he looks at me. "I understand. Besides, if what Tomura says is true, he will need help."

"What did he say," Midoriya ask me.

"Someone told him that All Might is weaker than how he was," I whisper as I look at Asui and Mineta. "If that's correct, then I'm guessing only Tomura, the warp dude, Tomura's boss, All Might, you, me, and probably some of the higher Pro Heros know this."

Midoriya looks at me in shock as I smile sadly at him.

"I have a feeling that if you don't go, there's a chance they will succeed. I would go, but I don't want to get caught away. Who knows what they will do to me now that they know I have Quirk."

Midoriya looks at me and nods his head.

"Alright. I'll meet you guys there later on. Stay safe," Midoriya says as he turns around and run towards All Might.

"Let's keep going," I say as Asui and Mineta looks back at me. "Midoriya will be fine. We have to get Aizawa to the others so that he can get help. I'm sure that the other Pro Heros are on there way here now."

"Yeah. Let's just focus on getting there ribbit."

* * *

I sigh as we finally get to the bottom of the steps.

"How are we going to carry him up them," Mineta says.

"I can use my Quirk to get him to the top," I suggest as I look at them.

"So we will climb them up regularly ribbit."

"Yeah. I can always come back and get you guys once I drop him off," I suggest as I make my scaly blue wings appear.

"Alright. Good luck with your fly ribbit," Asui says as I smile.

"Thanks," I say as I hold him in my arms.

I step away from Asui and Mineta. I crouch and I leap into the air. I spread my wings as I soar up to the top of the stairs. I land and the students there look at me in shock.

"Sorry about dropping in unexpectedly. I needed to bring him up here and flying was the easiest way," I say as I gently place Aizawa on the floor.

"Hold on, you were walking with Asui and Mineta," the female with brown hair in a bob says.

"Yes. I'm going to go and grab them now. Be right back," I say as I head back down to grab them.

I place Mineta on my back and I hold Asui's hands as I bring them up the stairs. I place them down and then I retract my wings. Just then, the door flies open and the UA Teachers enter with another student.

"Do not fear, for I, Tenya Iida, have returned with help," the student says as he smiles.

 _'Well then. Looks like the party is over for them,'_ I think as I look at the bad guys here.


End file.
